we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft Wii U: Gallery
This is the Gallery for Minecraft: Wii U. Daisy's Appearance Daisy 5.jpg|Daisy in her dress Daisy 1.jpg|Daisy in leg armor, losing her dress Daisy 2.jpg|Daisy in cat leggings Daisy 3.jpg|Daisy wearing Bee Armour Daisy 4.jpg|Daisy in the Cat Suit Daisy 6.jpg|Daisy at night Daisy 7.jpg Princess_daisy_minecraft_official_skin_by_michael_lol-da3bzco.png|Daisy's skin from the character select screen Daisyville Daisyville is a fan-made city that created by Daisy FORFUTURE and Jourdan respectively on Minecraft Wii U and Minecraft PC. This city represents the We Are Daisy group, all members can suggest ideas for new construction. Jourdon created the north part of the city, whereas the south part was built by Daisy FORFUTURE: AZMO9tu.jpg|by memoryman3 WVW69jDHI5Ql6kmYt5.jpg|by Atomic_D (Entrance of the We Are Daisy HQ Tower) WVW69jDWRjoGcD7_Y1.jpg|by Atomic_D (We Are Daisy HQ Tower) WVW69jDTNN8nftn5T-.jpg|by Atomic_D WVW69jDXK7wjEtyiCv.jpg|by Atomic_D (Princess Daisy's house) WVW69jDrNRA5SIABTz.jpg|Daisy Hills by Atomic_D WVW69jEGwMMlXHsGLw.jpg|Daisy's Lighthouse by Atomic_D WVW69jItlLs5ONT5aI.jpg|by Atomic_D (Daisy's swimming pool) WVW69jHgwwg73RRx89.jpg|by Atomic_D (The Lighthouse Avenue with the We Are Daisy HQ Tower) Cgrtz.png|By Atomic_D (We Are Daisy monument, featured post by Nintendo) WVW69jKJvCARdbWt5J.jpg|By Atomic_D (The We Are Daisy Bridge) WVW69jNQL0w8VlN44U.jpg|by Atomic_D (Stock Exchange of Daisyville with the Daisy Cruisers HQ on the left of the picture) WVW69jNg_KAyLKGgZY.jpg|by Atomic_D (The village of Nether in Daisyville) WVW69jOQhUAVpDkWgM.jpg|by Atomic_D (Business Center 1 of Daisyville in Super Mario style) WVW69jOQTSYRDjU6LH.jpg|The new mayor of Daisyville: Princess Daisy!! WVW69jOfbnIp72Mpbf.jpg|by Atomic_D (The Bowser Tower) WVW69jOedAof6eOA0V.jpg|by Atomic_D (The Bridge of Elegance) WVW69jMK0rYsToZxk_.jpg|by Atomic_D (Princess Daisy's remote control) WVW69jLzUJ0elpy0Mi.jpg|by Atomic_D (Daisy climbing the Princess ORANGE Tower) WVW69jPkYsUDOFwXmP.jpg|by Atomic_D (Random view of Daisyville #1) WVW69jPvDSQqBDxlWg.jpg|by Atomic_D (The Fairy Bridge) WVW69jPu6DoZo1zOr8.jpg|by Atomic_D (Entrance of Business Center 2) WVW69jP-R8gWkZSpMa.jpg|by Atomic_D (Random view of Daisyville #2) WVW69jQ24v8SPqAm1x.jpg|by Atomic_D (Random view of Daisyville #3, with the Business Center 2 and the place of the future castle) WVW69jREx-M1JWhyxV.jpg|by Atomic_D (Ramparts of the future Royal castle) WVW69jRF8OAnwvBSyt.jpg|by Atomic_D (The sun rises on Daisyville) D-Tower.jpg|by Atomic_D (The D-Tower) Tatanga Center.jpg|Tatanga Center (mall) Daisy amiibo factory 1.jpg|Daisy amiibo factory by night Daisy amiibo factory 2.jpg|Side view of the amiibo factory Daisyville NR-1.jpg|First nuclear reactor of the city Shipping storage of the amiibo factory.jpg|Shipping storage of the Daisy amiibo factory Easton Tower.jpg|Easton Tower Other parts of the city (not built in MC Wii U) North Daisyville We Are Daisy North Buisness Centre.png|by Jourdon (We Are Daisy North HQ Tower with North Business Center of Daisyville) Daisy Beachwalk.jpg|by Jourdon (Beachwalk of Daisyville-North) Daisy Airballon.jpg|by Jourdon (Daisy's airballoon (with a rollercoaster of the park of Daisyville in the background)) Daisy Casino.jpg|by Jourdon (After the Stock exchange of Daisyville-South, the city welcomes its first casino in its north part!) Daisyville Boardwalk Rides.jpg|by Jourdon (Daisyville boardwalk) Daisyville Boadwalk 2.jpg|by Jourdon (Daisyville boadwalk 2) Daisyville Park.jpg|by Jourdon (Daisyville Park) Sunflower Beach.jpg|by Jourdon (Sunflower Beach) Daisy Garden Estates.png|by Jourdon (Daisy Gardens Estate (district for rich people)) Daisy Waterpark.png|by Jourdon (Daisyville Waterpark) Daisyville Beachvillas isle defino inspired.png|by Jourdon (Daisyville Beach villas) Daisyville Sign.png|by Jourdon (Daisyville Sign) WVW69jSMhgYVODkyy6.jpg|by Atomic_D (Daisyville South Center) Midtown Daisyville.png|by Jourdon (Midtown Daisyville) Central Park.png|by Jourdon (Daisyville North Center Park) Peach and Daisy Royal Patisserie.png|by Jourdon (First Royal Patisserie Peach and Daisy shop in Daisyville North) Inside Patisserie 2.png|by Jourdon (IThe inside of the patisserie) WVW69jSpMAs4EgBfT8.jpg|by Atomic_D (The Columns Bridge) Golden Flower Avenue.png|by Jourdon (Golden Flower Avenue) Margurerite Bridge.png|by Jourdon ( Marguerite Bridge) Muda Capital Building.png|by Jourdon (Muda Capital Building) Inside Muda Capital.png|by Jourdon (Inside of Muda Capital Building) Sarasaland University.png|by Jourdon (Sarasaland University) Sarasaland University Campus.png|by Jourdon (Campus of Sarasaland University) 'Muda Mall' Muda Mall is the first mall of the city. It was built by Jourdon and this section will show you the mall of course with all its various shops. Muda Mall at night.png|The Muda Mall Multi story parking.png|Muda Mall car park Moo Moo Dairy Ice Cream Shoppe.png|Moo Moo Dairy Ice Cream Shoppe Peach and Daisy Patisserie.png|Peach and Daisy Royal Patisserie Side Entrance.png|Side entrance of the Royal Patisserie shop Princess Orange.png|Princess ORANGE shop Rosalina's Enchanted Bookstore.png|Rosalina's Enchanted Bookstore Muda Pizzeria.png|Muda Pizzeria Muda Pizzeria Closeup view.png|Muda Pizzeria View 2 Inside Pizzeria view 2.png|Inside Muda Pizzeria Booth Seatings.png|Booth Seating Campanule Dining Hall.png|'Campanule Dining Hall' Campanule Fountain.png|Campanule Fountain Muda Mall West Wing.png|'Muda Mall West Wing' Daisyville Docks Daisy Crusier.png|Daisy Cruiser Front view.png|Daisy Cruiser view 2 Daisy Crusier side view.png|Side view Daisy Flowers Baseball Stadium (Daisyville Dock) The Staduim.png|Daisy Flower Stadium Hallways 2.png|Entrance Hallways Stadaium at Nite.png|The Stadium at Night Front Entrance.png|Front Entrance Seatings.png|Seatings Field farview.png|The Field Far-view The Field.png|The Field Field view 4.png|Homebase Lighthouse.png|The Lighthouse Home vs Away.png|Scoreboard Entrance to Field.png|Entrance to Field Field view 5.png|The Filed side view The Field view 2.png|The Field at night Field at night.png|The Field at night 2 Field at night 2.png|The filed at night 3 Field view 3.png|The Field at night side view Signs.png|Signs Signs 2.png|Signs 2 Foutains.png|Foutains Seatings 2.png|Seatings 2 Hallways.png|Hallways Miscellaneous Daisy PA MC Wii U.jpg|Peach statue transformed into Daisy MC.jpeg Category:Fan-made Content Category:Gallery page